Veränderungen
by laenae
Summary: yuki verzweifelt aufgrund shuichis veränderungen
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Veränderung  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Autor: laenae  
  
Email: laenae@web.de  
  
Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga):Gravitation  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: gibt glaub ich keine, außer, dass es ziemlich runterzieht  
  
Kommentar:   
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
~~~~~~~~Teil 1*** Anfänge~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, ganz eindeutig. Er hatte schon vorher   
  
bemerkt, dass er sich verändert hatte, doch noch nie war es ihm so aufgefallen, wie jetzt. Ihm   
  
gegenüber saß sein Geliebter und Mitbewohner, der mit leeren Augen seinen Blick erwiderte.   
  
Was war nur aus dem lebenslustigen und überdrehten Sänger geworden? Schon seit einiger Zeit   
  
war ihm Shuichi nicht mehr überschwänglich in die Arme gefallen, wenn er ihn sah oder hatte vor   
  
Freude geweint, wenn er mal ein halbwegs freundliches Wort für ihn übrig hatte. Shuichi hatte   
  
eigentlich gar nicht mehr richtig auf ihn reagiert. Seit wann ging das nun schon so? Wann hatte er   
  
das letzte Mal die Augen dieses zierlichen Jungen mit Leben erfüllt gesehen. Vor ein paar   
  
Wochen war es losgegangen. Ja, jetzt wusste er es wieder. Er war an diesem Abend, wie so oft   
  
schon, mit Toma unterwegs gewesen. Es war wieder spät geworden und er hatte bei weitem keine   
  
Lust gehabt, sich mit dem nervigen Jungen herumzuschlagen. So hatte er ihn einfach ignoriert und   
  
war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Doch dieses eine mal war es anders gewesen, dieses mal war   
  
Shuichi ihm nicht hinterhergetapst und hatte sich über sein ach- so- schweres Musikerleben   
  
aufgeregt. Nein, dieses mal war er einfach stehen geblieben mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden   
  
Schultern. Yuki hatte es aus den Augenwinkeln heraus gesehen, aber es als unwichtig   
  
abgestempelt. Danach war er nie mehr so gewesen, wie zuvor. Er hatte Yuki kaum noch   
  
Beachtung geschenkt, hatte alles gleichgültig hingenommen, hatte sich nicht gerührt, wenn er mit   
  
ihm geschlafen hatte. Er hatte es einfach über sich ergehen lassen, ohne einen Mucks von sich zu   
  
geben. Yuki war es nicht aufgefallen, er hatte nicht besonders darauf geachtet, oder anders   
  
ausgedrückt, es war ihm egal gewesen. Shuichi war ihm egal gewesen. Er hatte ihn schon als   
  
Selbstverständlichkeit angesehen, dieses naive Kind. Doch nun musste er einsehen, dass der   
  
Sänger nicht länger ein Kind war. Nein, er war erwachsen geworden. Von einem Tag auf den   
  
anderen. Mit einem Mal hatte er sein ganzes kindliches, naives Gehabe abgelegt und war zum   
  
Mann geworden. Es machte ihm Angst, wie Shuichi sich verändert hatte, wie kalt und gleichgültig   
  
er geworden war.  
  
Und Shuichis Kollegen? Sie hatten es zwar auch bemerkt, doch kümmerten sie sich nicht weiter   
  
darum, da dieser besser als jemals zuvor seine Arbeit machte. Im stillen begrüßten sie es sogar,   
  
dass sie nicht mehr ständig wegen Shuichis gelegentlichen Depressionen unterbrechen mussten.   
  
Yuki erfuhr jetzt nur noch durch Toma etwas über Shuichis Leben, da dieser sich darüber völlig   
  
ausschwieg. So wie jetzt auch. Sie saßen am Küchentisch und starrten sich an. Diese leeren Augen   
  
waren ihm unheimlich. Sie fielen ihm zum ersten Mal auf und sie waren auch der Grund, warum   
  
er jetzt aufstand und sich ans Fenster stellte. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen, konnte diese   
  
Situation nicht ertragen. Shuichi hatte sich nicht gerührt, schien nicht einmal wahrgenommen zu   
  
haben, dass Yuki ihm nicht mehr gegenüber saß. In dem blonden Mann krampfte sich alles   
  
zusammen. Jetzt wusste er genau, wie Shuichi sich immer gefühlt haben musste, die ganze Zeit   
  
über. Diese Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er ihn nun behandelte, war kaum zu ertragen.  
  
Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte es ihn, als ihm ein Satz einfiel, den er vor einiger Zeit einmal gelesen   
  
hatte. Damals hielt er ihn für Schwachsinn, doch nun war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Und mit   
  
dieser Unsicherheit kam ein anderes Gefühl: Panik! Liebte ihn Shuichi überhaupt noch, empfand   
  
er noch irgendwas für den Romanautor? Hatte es Yuki endlich geschafft und seinen Geliebten   
  
vergrault?  
  
Hinter sich hörte er leise Geräusche, dann die Wohnungstür, die ins Schloss fiel. Shuichi war   
  
gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Schweren Herzens drehte er sich um, wohl wissend, was   
  
er sehen würde. Sein mit viel Mühe zubereitetes Essen stand unberührt immer noch da, wo er es   
  
vor einer halben Stunde hingestellt hatte. Shuichi hatte es nicht einmal angesehen. Eigentlich hatte   
  
er ja mit ihm reden wollen, ihn fragen wollen, was mit ihm los sei, doch als er seine Augen   
  
gesehen hatte, war ihm sämtlicher Mut entflohen. Er hatte ihn nur anstarren können, ungläubig   
  
dessen, was er sah. Und nun war er wieder weg. Traurig machte Yuki sich ans abräumen. Ihm war   
  
sämtlicher Appetit vergangen. Seufzend fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl noch so weitergehen   
  
würde.  
  
„Das Gegenteil von Liebe ist nicht Hass. Das Gegenteil von Liebe ist Gleichgültigkeit." 


	2. während du schliefst

Titel: Veränderung  
  
Teil:2/?  
  
Autor: laenae  
  
Email: laenae@web.de  
  
Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga):Gravitation  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: gibt glaub ich keine, außer, dass es ziemlich runterzieht  
  
Kommentar: Da ich ja mal nicht so sein will, hab ich gleich mal den 2. Teil hochgeladen. Der nächste kommt aber nicht so schnell.  
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
~~~~~~Teil 2***Während du schliefst~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Den Abgabetermin hatte er noch rechtzeitig einhalten können und er   
  
war wirklich am Ende. Wie immer war er es nicht mal mehr dazu in der Lage, auch nur einen   
  
Schritt zu machen. Doch diesmal war kein Shuichi da, der ihn auffing. Diesmal würde er am   
  
nächsten Morgen frierend am Boden vor seinem Schreibtisch erwachen und sich fragen, was nur   
  
schief gelaufen war in seinem Leben. Seine Stimmung wirkte sich sogar auf seine Arbeit aus.   
  
Solange es mit dem kleinen Wirbelwind gut lief, solange hatten seine Romane allesamt ein   
  
Happy- end. Doch dieser hier war so traurig am Ende, das es kaum noch zu ertragen war. Es war   
  
ziemlich sicher, dass kein Leserauge trocken bleiben würde. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht. So   
  
gut wie gar nichts interessierte ihn mehr. Seit Shuichi gegangen war, waren nun schon 2 Wochen   
  
vergangen und er hatte immer noch nichts von ihm gehört. Er war sich auch sicher nichts mehr   
  
von ihm zu hören. Wenn, dann musste er selbst den ersten Schritt machen. Aber noch konnte er   
  
nicht so einfach über seinen Schatten springen. Noch war er zu stolz, um bei Shuichi angekrochen   
  
zu kommen. Aber er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange anhalten würde. Der Kleine   
  
fehlte ihm. Mehr, als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was   
  
er an dem Sänger überhaupt gehabt hatte. Jemand der ihn ohne Vorbehalte geliebt hatte. Jemand,   
  
der alles für ihn getan hätte und auch getan hatte. Jemand der sich immer für ihn geopfert hatte.   
  
Shuichi hatte ihn irgendwie immer aus seinen Depressionen rausgeholt und ihn zum Lächeln   
  
gebracht. Oft hatte der Kleine ihn auch genervt, doch er hatte ihn von weiteren Überlegungen   
  
abgehalten, ihn immer abgelenkt. Und Yuki hatte nie etwas davon gewürdigt. Hatte ihm nie   
  
gezeigt, wie wichtig er ihm doch eigentlich war. Man merkte anscheinend immer er erst was man   
  
an jemanden hatte, wenn es zu spät war. Doch war es wirklich schon zu spät für ihn und Shuichi?   
  
Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Und er wollte auch nicht mehr nachdenken.   
  
Schutzsuchend begab er sich ins Land der Träume, die ihn ein falsches Bild einer heilen Welt   
  
vorgaukelten. Doch tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein machte sich die Gewissheit breit, dass nichts   
  
mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Auch er nicht. Er hatte sich verändert, genauso wie   
  
Shuichi. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, würde die Zeit offenbaren.  
  
Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich leise die Wohnungstür öffnete und Shuichi den Raum betrat.   
  
Er suchte mit seinen Augen die Wohnung ab und blieb schließlich mit dem Blick an dem   
  
schlafenden Schriftsteller hängen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf ihn zu. Es war aber auch jedes Mal   
  
das selbe mit ihm. Er wusste nie, wo seine Grenzen waren. Vorsichtig ließ sich Shuichi neben ihm   
  
auf den Boden sinken und blickte ihm emotionslos ins Gesicht. Wenn Yuki schlief, sah er aus wie   
  
ein Engel, doch er war sich hinreichend bewusst, das dies nur ein Trugbild war. Langsam hob er   
  
seine Hand und führte sie zu dem Gesicht des Blonden. Er war sich sicher, das Yuki nicht   
  
aufwachen würde. Wenn er mal wieder durchgemacht hatte, war es unwahrscheinlich, ihn selbst   
  
mit einem Atombombeneinschlag aufwecken zu können. Sein Schlaf war einfach viel zu tief.   
  
Shuichi hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie Yuki es schaffte an jedem Ort, in jeder Situation   
  
einschlafen zu können.  
  
Zaghaft berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange, fuhr seine Konturen nach, die Lippen die   
  
Augen. Es war ungewohnt, Yuki jetzt wieder so nahe zu kommen. Aber er war sich bewusst, dass   
  
es für lange Zeit, vielleicht für immer, das letzte Mal sein würde, dies zu tun. Und er wollte diese   
  
Gelegenheit nutzen.  
  
Noch immer waren seine Augen mit Leere erfüllt, noch immer zeigte er keine einzige   
  
Gefühlsregung. Nur seine Finger versuchten, sich jede Kontur dieses so wunderschönen Gesichtes   
  
einzuprägen. Das war das einzige, was an Yuki schön war.  
  
„Weißt du, Yuki... irgendwie ist alles schiefgelaufen. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Ich   
  
bin immer damit klar gekommen, dass du mich nur kritisiert hattest. Ich habe dich halt geliebt,   
  
genauso, wie du warst. Aber als du mich dann gar nicht mehr beachtet hattest... ich bin mir   
  
wirklich einsam vorgekommen.   
  
Yuki, es hat alles mal ein Ende. Selbst ich kann nicht ewig darauf warten, dass du irgendwann mal   
  
Gefühle für mich entwickelst. Und ich kann auch nicht ewig hoffen, dass du mir irgendwann mal   
  
hilfst. Damals... hätte ich wirklich deine Hilfe gebrauchen können. Und wenn du mir nur zugehört   
  
hättest, das hätte mir vollkommen gereicht. Denn es gibt da Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt.   
  
Dinge, die du dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst. Ich hätte es dir erzählt, an diesem Abend. Doch   
  
nun... nun ist alles zu spät."  
  
Seine monotone Stimme klang noch im Raum nach, als sich Shuichi erhob. Er warf noch einen   
  
kurzen Blick auf Yuki, wandte sich dann ab, um seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu   
  
suchen. Kurz bevor er die Wohnung verließ blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sich um. Das war   
  
es dann wohl gewesen.  
  
„Leb wohl... Eiri..."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte in seinen Augen so etwas wie Traurigkeit auf, doch es schien ein   
  
Trugschluss zu sein, da danach seine Augen ebenso leer waren wie zuvor. Langsam wandte er   
  
sich um und ging.  
  
Stille blieb in der kahlen Wohnung zurück. Nur ein stetiges Atemgeräusch verriet, dass sich hier   
  
drinnen noch jemand befinden musste. Durch die großen Fenster ließ die untergehende Sonne ihre   
  
letzten warmen Strahlen auf den schlafenden Yuki fallen. Dieser hatte von alle dem nichts   
  
mitbekommen und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Man hörte nur noch, wie er leise „Shuichi"   
  
murmelte. 


	3. auf und davon

Titel: Veränderung  
  
Teil:3/?  
  
Autor: laenae  
  
Email: laenae@web.de  
  
Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga):Gravitation  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: gibt glaub ich keine, außer, dass es ziemlich runterzieht  
  
Kommentar:   
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
tja, der nächste Teil ist da. Hätt nicht gedacht, das diese Geschichte so gut ankommt, da sie mir selbst nicht so gut gefällt. Aber ich danke allen meinen Kommischreibern. Hab euch ganz doll lieb. Und schreibt mir bitte weiter so fleißig, kann auch ruhig mal kritik dabei sein, damit ich weiß, was ich verbessern muss.  
  
Danke noch mal an alle, die das hier lesen.  
  
Ok, das wars erst mal mit meiner Rede. Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
„Moshi moshi..."   
  
Er rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen, während er diese wenigen Worte murmelte. Wer   
  
konnte es denn wagen ihn jetzt zu stören, wo er noch nicht mal ausgeschlafen hatte. Zumal er   
  
sich nicht gerade in Höchstform befand, da er bis zum späten Nachmittag auf dem Boden   
  
geschlafen hatte.  
  
„Eiri- san..."  
  
Yuki stöhnte innerlich auf. Was wollte Toma denn jetzt nur von ihm.  
  
„Hai...! Was gibt es denn?"   
  
Er bemühte sich nicht sonderlich, freundlich zu klingen. Wenn der Chef von N-G (1) um   
  
diese Zeit anrief musste er sich halt auf so eine Reaktion einstellen. Yuki konnte sich schon   
  
richtig vorstellen, wie Toma zusammengezuckt sein musste. Irgendwie erfüllte ihn das mit   
  
Genugtuung.  
  
„Ähm... es geht um Shindou- san..."  
  
Mit einem Mal war er hellwach.  
  
„Shuichi?! Was ist mit ihm? Wie geht es ihm?"   
  
Schon während er das sagte, kam er sich albern vor, doc er konnte es nicht verhindern. Die   
  
Sehnsucht nach dem kleinen Sänger war einfach zu groß, als das er sich hätte zurückhalten   
  
können.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht. Keiner weiß das..."  
  
Yuki hielt die Luft an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
  
„Eiri- san... Shindou ist verschwunden."  
  
„Verschwunden? Verschwunden?! Wie kann jemand wie er einfach so verschwinden?"  
  
Erneut zuckte Toma zusammen aufgrund seiner Laune.  
  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. K (2) meinte, sie hätten gestern das letzte Album   
  
abgeschlossen. Danach hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Und auch sonst niemand."  
  
„Wurde er denn entführt?"  
  
„Nein... das denke ich nicht. Es schien so, als hätte er sich von allen verabschiedet."  
  
„Aber... seine Sachen?"   
  
Er stockte, als er seinen Blick durch die Wohnung streifen ließ. Shuichis sämtliche Sachen   
  
waren verschwunden. Er war sich sicher, dass sie gestern noch da gewesen waren. Das hieß   
  
ja, dass Shuichi hier gewesen sein musste... während er schlief?  
  
„Eiri, hör mir jetzt zu: Du darfst nichts unüberlegtes tun! Es wird ihm schon nichts passiert   
  
sein."  
  
Doch Yuki hörte ihm schon längst nicht mehr zu. Völlig geschockt war er an der Wand   
  
heruntergesunken und hatte den Hörer neben sich fallen lassen. Shuichi war weg! Erst   
  
langsam sickert die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein. Er war nicht nur von ihm weggegangen,   
  
sondern auch von allen anderen. Jetzt gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn zurückzuholen.   
  
Jetzt war alles aus. Yuki hatte zu lange gewartet. Sein Stolz hatte ihn aufgehalten, doch nun...   
  
nun würde er alles geben, um den zurückzuholen, den er liebte. Doch es war zu spät.   
  
Noch immer drang ein aufgeregtes `Eiri- san` aus dem Hörer, doch Yuki nahm es gar nicht   
  
wahr. Alles um ihn herum verlor an Bedeutung, wurde unwichtig und nichtig. Er verlor sich   
  
immer weiter in den weiten seiner Verzweiflung. So weit, bis er an einem schwarzen   
  
klaffenden Abgrund stand und hinunterblickte. Die Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit, alles was   
  
ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war: Yuki würde er finden. Doch noch bevor er den   
  
Entschluss fassen konnte, weiter zugehen, wurde er von einem penetranten Klingeln brutal in   
  
die Realität zurückgeholt. Irritiert sah er auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, in nächster   
  
Zukunft noch Besuch zu bekommen. Neben ihm war das monotone Tuten von dem Telefon   
  
zu hören, das ihm jetzt erst auffiel. Er musste eine ganze Weile hier schon so gesessen haben.   
  
Draußen setzte sogar schon die Dämmerung ein. Noch einmal erklang ungeduldig das   
  
Klingeln an der Haustür. Schnell erhob er sich und griff dabei nach dem nervenden Telefon,   
  
um es endlich abzuwürgen. In ihm war ein leiser Verdacht, wer das an der Tür sein könnte. So   
  
beeilte er sich, um schnell dort zu sein. Was, wenn Shuichi doch zurückgekehrt war. Er wollte   
  
ihn auf keinen Fall verpassen. Das würde er sich nie verzeihen können.  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf, um den Sänger zu empfangen, doch da stand kein kleiner   
  
pinkhaariger Wirbelwind, sondern nur dessen bester Freund Hiro. Wie ein Lufthauch verließ   
  
ihn sämtliche Hoffnung, und damit kam die Einsicht, wie töricht es war, zu glauben, Shuichi   
  
würde zu ihm zurückkehren. Von sich aus würde er es nie tun. Das hatte Yuki schon vorher   
  
erkannt, doch die Hoffnung hatte sich wie ein unsichtbarer Schatten in sein Herz geschlichen   
  
und nicht mehr losgelassen.   
  
Und nun stand er hier, verlorener als je zuvor, und ihm gegenüber Hiro, der ihn mit einem   
  
abschätzenden Blick musterte. Yuki benötigte nur wenige Momente um sich wieder zu fangen   
  
und sich seine Enttäuschung nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"  
  
Kritisch musterte er den Gitarristen von Bad Luck (3). Seine hochgewachsene schlanke   
  
Gestalt, sein rotes langes Haar, mit dem der Wind gerade spielte und seine normalerweise   
  
gute Laune machte ihn zu einem absoluten Publikumsmagneten. Doch im Moment war nicht   
  
gerade viel von seinem freundlichen Auftreten zu bemerken. Mit einem eiskalten Blick   
  
musterte er Yuki lediglich.  
  
„Ich habe mit dir zu reden! Über Shuichi!", mit einer lässigen Bewegung strich er sich ein   
  
paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „Ich denke, dass dich das, was ich zu sagen habe, sehr   
  
interessieren wird."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(1)für alle, dies es nicht wissen: N-G ist die Plattenfirma von Toma, unter der auch   
  
Shuichi unter Vertrag steht  
  
(2)K ist der Manager von Shuichi. Ein ziemlich seltsamer Amerikaner, der immer seine   
  
Magnum bei sich trägt und gelegentlich auch benutzt (meist nur, um Shuichi aus dem   
  
Bett zu kriegen ^^)  
  
(3)Bad Luck ist die Band von Shuichi. Hiro ist sein Gitarrist und Suguru Fujisaki sein   
  
Keyborder (Tomas Cousin). 


	4. die Gründe

Titel: Veränderung  
  
Teil:4/?  
  
Autor: laenae  
  
Email: laenae@web.de  
  
Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga):Gravitation  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: gibt glaub ich keine, außer, dass es ziemlich runterzieht  
  
Kommentar:   
  
Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: muss ich das noch schreiben?!  
  
Komment: ES TUT MIR LEID!!! ich habe ewigkeiten gebraucht für diesen Teil und er ist weder besonders gut noch lang. Ich habe nur versucht, euch endlich eine Erklärung für alles zu geben.   
  
Ich verspreche euch hiermit hoch und heilig, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird. Hoffentlich...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Zweifelnd sah er den Gitarristen an. Er hatte mit ihm zu reden? Vielleicht wusste er ja etwas über Shuichis verbleib. Möglich war es, das niemand dem kleinen Sänger näher stand als Hiro. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen drehte er sich von der Tür weg und ging ins Haus zurück. Hiro würde ihm schon folgen. Bei der Couch im Wohnzimmer angekommen ließ er sich in diese fallen und zündete sich eine fast schon notorische Zigarette an. Hiro stand ein wenig unsicher im Raum und wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich setzen sollte, oder nicht. Aber schlussendlich schien er sich wohl dagegen entschieden zu haben. Er blieb stehen wo er war und sah auf den rauchenden Yuki. Sorgfältig legte er sich seine Worte zurecht, bevor er zu sprechen anhob.  
  
„Shuichi hatte eine ganze Menge durchmachen müssen wegen dir. Aber er hat es alles ertragen, weil er dich so sehr geliebt hat. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass du so mit ihm umgehst. Shuichi ist kein Spielzeug, dass man einfach wegwirft, wenn es einem zu langweilig wird."  
  
Die Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei, als wäre sie es, die sich bewegen würde. Und doch stand sie still. Alles stand irgendwie still. Aber er hatte es endlich geschafft, sich aufzuraffen, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Von jetzt an würde er nichts mehr so hinnehmen, wie es war. Er würde kämpfen und er würde nicht ohne den Hauptgewinn nach Hause gehen. Er würde Shuichi zurückholen, koste es was es wolle. Oft genug hatte Shuichi ihn zurückgeholt oder ihn davor bewahrt, eine Dummheit zu begehen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe. Und er würde nicht versagen. Das ließ sein Stolz schon von vornherein nicht zu. Shuichi gehörte zu ihm. Er war derjenige, der aus Yuki erst einen Menschen gemacht hatte. Das würde er nicht aufgeben. Niemals!  
  
Doch etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn dennoch nach wie vor und ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Welche Rolle hatte Hiro bei dem ganzen hier zu spielen? Warum war er zu Yuki gekommen? Dass er nicht gerade Sympathie für den Schriftsteller empfand war ja hinreichend bekannt. Also warum war er hier? Warum hatte er Yuki das alles erzählt?  
  
Aber wenigstens konnte er endlich Shuichis Verhalten verstehen. Teilweise. Das er daran Schuld war, war ihm irgendwie schon vorher bewusst geworden. Doch das allein konnte es nicht gewesen sein und Hiro hatte die Bestätigung gebracht. Shuichis gesamtes Weltbild hatte sich ausgerenkt, als sich herausstellte, dass der Vater den er kannte, nicht sein leiblicher Vater war. Dieser war Überraschend aufgetaucht und forderte seinen Sohn auf, endlich den Platz an seiner Seite einzunehmen. Er war der Erbe eines mächtigen Imperiums, des Yamagi- Clans aus Osaka. Yakuza. Und Shuichi sollte selber einer werden. Er hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen sämtlichen Boden unter den Füßen verloren. Das einzige, was ihn hätte Halt geben können, wäre die Zuwendung von Yuki gewesen. Doch dieser hatte ihm dies geflissentlich Verweigert. Dies hatte ihm den Rest gegeben und er hatte sich völlig zurückgezogen. Er hatte es eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte, auf die Liebe von jemandem zu hoffen, der einen als nervenden Klammeraffen betrachtete. So hatte er aufgegeben. Er war seinem Vater nach Okinawa gefolgt, um eine Welt zu finden, die ihn vielleicht aufnehmen würde, da selbst seine Freunde kein Verständnis für ihn zeigten und nur auf Profit aus waren. Und Hiro hatte zu wenig Zeit für ihn gehabt, wegen seiner neuen Freundin. In gewissem Sinne hatte er Shuichi genauso vernachlässigt wie Yuki. Vielleicht war das ja der Grund, warum er hier war. Er hatte Schuldgefühle und versuchte so etwas zu bereinigen.  
  
Ob das was bringen würde war fraglich. Und ob Shuichi je wieder der werden würde, der er einmal gewesen war, noch mehr.   
  
Yuki hatte sich schon mehrere male gefragt, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass sich jemand derart verändern konnte aufgrund solcher Dinge. Aber bei Shuichi war das eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Er war ja ständig von einem Extremum ins nächste geschlittert. Yuki hatte das nie sonderlich gestört, doch nun sah das ganze ein wenig anders aus. Aber er würde ihn zurückholen und ihm beweisen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie. Das würde sich aber noch legen. Hoffentlich.  
  
Neben ihm rutschte Hiro unruhig auf seinem Platz herum. Man sah ihm an, dass ihm sein Mottorad um einiges lieber gewesen wäre. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Yuki auf seinem Weg nach Okinawa zu begleiten. Schließlich machte er sich genauso große Sorgen um Shuichi wie Yuki.   
  
Yuki fragte sich immer mehr, wie das alles noch enden sollte. 


	5. new life1

Titel: Veränderung

Teil:5/?

Autor: laenae

Email: laenaeweb.de

Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga):Gravitation

Rating: PG

Warnung: gibt glaub ich keine, außer, dass es ziemlich runterzieht

Kommentar:

Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi

Rauhe Stimmen waren von draußen zu vernehmen. Irgendwer schrie einen anderen an, dass er nicht so lahm sein sollte. Zwischendurch ertönte immer wieder das Geräusch eines Kampfes. Sie trainierten die Jüngeren.

Shuichi saß in der Mitte eines großen Dojo´s und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu konzentrieren. Doch bei einem solchen Lärm war das schon fast unmöglich. Genervt öffnete er seine Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Dieser Lärm verursachte bei ihm langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen. Zudem schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder in eine andere Richtung ab. Wieso konnte er ihn nicht einfach vergessen und mit seinem neuen Leben beginnen? Eigentlich war die Frage ganz einfach zu beantworten. Er liebte Yuki halt immer noch und so leicht ließ sich das auch nicht ändern. Aber Shuichi wollte es ändern. Er wollte endlich über den Schriftsteller hinwegkommen.

Schwungvoll stellte er sich hin und nahm das Shinai (1) zur Hand. Bevor er hierher gekommen war, hatte er so ein Teil nicht mal aus 3 m Entfernung gesehen und nun sollte er damit kämpfen und die Familie präsentieren. Irgendwo war das schon lächerlich. Dennoch gab er sich Mühe es seinem Vater recht zu machen. Und er würde ihm beweisen, dass er es wirklich Wert war, den Clan eines Tages anzuführen. Er wollte es auch sich selbst beweisen.

Geräuschlos sirrte das Bambusschwert durch den Raum. Es zerteilte förmlich die stehende Luft und brachte so ein wenig Bewegung in diese Einöde. Denn als solche empfand es Shuichi. Langweilig, trist und leer. Ja, dachte er sich, während er den Stab über den Kopf hob und es nach unten sausen ließ, genau das trifft es. Alles war viel zu steif und auf Tradition ausgerichtet. Immer nur diese förmlichen Anreden und das erhabene Verhalten. Es war gar nicht möglich hier eine familiäre Atmosphäre aufkommen zu lassen. Sein Vater sah ihn nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Es enttäuschte Shuichi, dass man ihn nur benutzte. Aber das war immerhin noch besser als gar nicht beachtet zu werden oder völlig überflüssig zu sein. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass er immer mehr verbitterte. So, wie ihn die Menschen behandelten. Niemand schien ihn wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Doch das würde er nun ein für allemal ändern. Er würde sich und allen anderen beweisen, dass er nicht zu unterschätzen war und ihnen allen noch etwas vormachen konnte. Sie würden sich noch wundern. Allen voran Yuki und sein Vater. Kraftvoll ließ er den Stab durch die Luft sirren als ihm eine Person an der Schiebetür auffiel. Langsam stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah den Störenfried fragend an.

„Shuichi-sama, der Herr wünscht euch zu sprechen!"

Shuichi sah den Diener einen Moment lang an. An diese Anrede würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Doch dann besann er sich auf die Nachricht und nickte.

„Sag ihm, ich werde gleich da sein. Ich zieh mich nur noch um."

Der Diener nickte verstehend und wannte sich ab zum gehen. Shuichi sah ihm noch einen Moment lang nach und stellte dann das Shinai zurück an die Wand. Mit einem letzten Blick in das kahle Dojo machte er sich auf zu den Umkleiden.

„Setzt dich, mein Sohn!"

Der Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren wies auf den Platz ihm gegenüber und sah Shuichi dabei auffordernd an. Dieser kam ungerührt dem Befehl nach und ließ sich auf das Kissen sinken. Er war gespannt, was sein Vater so dringendes von ihm wollte.

„Du hast mit deiner Ausbildung begonnen?"

Shuichi nickte nur.

„Gut, denn du musst dich gut auf deine Aufgaben vorbereiten. Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du mich nicht enttäuschst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Wieder nickte er nur.

„Kira wird dich nachher einweisen."

„Vater, erlaubt ihr mir eine Frage?"

Der Mann sah Shuichi durchdringend an, sagte aber nichts.

„Wieso habt ihr mich erst jetzt zu euch geholt?"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle!", sagte er scharf, während er aufstand, „Heute abend werden einige Geschäftspartner anwesend sein. Ich erwarte, dass du dort auch erscheinst. Kira wird dir alles erkären."

Damit ging er zur Schiebetür und öffnete sie. Ein eindeutiges zeichen für Shuichi, dass das Gespräch damit beendet sei.

Ohne eine Regung eines Gefühls erhob er sich und ging an seinem Vater vorbei nach draußen. Doch kurz fiel sein Blick noch auf ein Bild an der Wand. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann mit langen schwarzen haaren und stechend grünen Augen. Er war seinem Vater nicht unähnlich. Shuichi fragte sich, wer das wohl sein konnte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder und verließ nun endgültig den Raum.

Was hatte sein Vater noch gesagt? Geschäftspartner? Das würde sicher ein spannender Abend werden. Ein treffen mit weiteren Mitgliedern der japanischen Mafia- nichts hatte er sich mehr gewünscht. Aber so wie es aussah gehörte das wohl zu seinem neuen Leben dazu.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd über seine momentane Situation bog er um die nächste Ecke und stieß auch prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Von dem Aufprall aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht stolperte er rückwärts und fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Noch etwas desorientier blickte er nach oben um auch gleich zwei azurblauen, leicht besorgt aussehenden, Augen zu begegnen. Der Mann, gegen den er gerannt war, hielt ihm auch gleich die Hand hin. Doch Shuichi ignorierte sie gekonnt und stellte sich selbst wieder aufrecht hin.

„Junger Herr geht es euch gut?", fragte der große Mann besorgt.

Shuichi warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ja, sicher. Ich habe mit dir zu reden Kira."

1)Shinnai- traditionelles japanisches Bambusschwert


End file.
